


Un último adiós

by m_kitten07



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_kitten07/pseuds/m_kitten07
Summary: Nadie puede imaginar el dolor que se siente cuando se pierde a la persona que amas, no pueden consolarte cuando no entienden por todo lo que estás pasando, palabras vacías llenas de lástima y muchas veces de condescendencia no iban a devolverle al amor se su vida. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir adelante cuando no estaba la razón de tu existir a tu lado?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Un último adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Muerte de un personaje, puros feelings, enfermedad terminal, reencuentro. ¿Final triste? Juzguen ustedes mismos. Que lo disfruten.

**_**Disclaimer**_** : _Naruto, Sasuke y demas personajes no me pertenecen, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto, la historia 100% mía._

* * *

**_ **Capítulo único** _ **

El día estaba más nublado de lo normal, era como si el clima estuviera de acuerdo con el estado de ánimo en la habitación, se sentía un ambiente tan desalentador, no podía evitar perder las esperanzas, la espera de un milagro se notaba cada vez más lejano e imposible, las palabras de ánimo de su madre se le hacían cada vez como un vago recuerdo de algo que nunca ocurriría.

**_ **Flashback** _ **

Estaban todos en el hospital, su esposo había tenido una recaída, todo fue tan repentino, un dia estaba bien, celebrando el cumpleaños de su hijo mayor y a la semana siguiente tuvimos que traerlo de emergencia con su abuela Tsunade quien era su médico de cabecera porque no podía respirar.

Exhaló una bocanada de humo, había decidido salir del hospital para poder fumar sin importunar a nadie, las cosas habían empeorado tan de repente que aún no entendía como ahora el teme además de cáncer cerebral también le habían diagnosticado cáncer en los pulmones. Cuando pensaron que la quimioterapia había dado resultado y extendido su posibilidades de vivir hasta un año resulta que lo que iba a matarlo de un momento a otro sería el cáncer en los pulmones.

Naruto se exaltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, al darse la vuelta vio a su madre con una mirada triste, suspiro porque sabía lo que venía, las palabras de aliento que lo único que hacían eran deprimirlo aún más.

—¿ Cómo está? — Interrumpió a su madre mucho antes que pensara en decir algo.

— Estable, — susurro — Le acaban de terminar de sacar el líquido de los pulmones. Dice Tsunade que lo mantendrá sedado para evitar que sufra a causa del dolor.

— Al menos...— el rubio se aclaró la garganta, sintió un nudo que no lo dejaba hablar con claridad. — podrá descansar de tanto sufrimiento.

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por una de las mejillas del rubio hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca. Kushina al darse cuenta del estado de su hijo se abrazó a él, últimamente su hijo se había encerrado en sí mismo como una ostra y no había forma que se desahogara con alguien, iba acumulando estrés, impotencia, tristeza y en algún momento dado iba a estallar y temía cuando ese momento llegará. Sabía lo difícil que era esta situación para su hijo, el ver a su esposo, la persona que fue su mejor amigo y ahora amor de su vida con quien tuvo tres hijos estaba postrado en la cama de un hospital agonizando destruiria a cualquiera.

— Se que no te gusta que te hable de Dios en momentos como estos, menos cuando sientes que no hay un Dios que pueda devolverle la salud a Sasuke, pero tienes que tener fe hijo, si crees y confías en que se sanara así será, si lo pides de corazón puede ocurrir un milagro, para el no hay imposibles, no importa lo que digan los doctores, los milagros existen.

Naruto suspiro. Se temía que algo así sucedería, que su madre volvería con su discurso de Dios y sus milagros y a pesar de que él quería creer que así sería, simplemente le era imposible confiarle la vida de su esposo a un ente al que nunca vio y nunca hizo nada por el.

** **Fin del flashback.** **

Habían pasado solo tres días desde que su madre le dio su discurso de Dios y sus milagros, pero incluso a pesar de su renuencia decidió creer y confiar en que de algún modo Sasuke se sanaria y volverían a tener las peleas absurdas para luego reconciliarse con una buena tanda de sexo. Suspiro por enésima vez ese día. Ya no había esperanzas, sabía que el moreno los dejaría en cualquier momento, pasaba todo el día durmiendo a causa de la medicina y los pocos momentos que estaba consciente no estaba lúcido y no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, solo emitía pequeños gemidos a causa del dolor.

Su familia llegó horas después de que hablará esa noche con su madre en el hospital, ellos no vivían en Tokio por lo que tenían que viajar para poder verlo, fue desolador ver cómo la siempre elegante y hermosa Mikoto llegó a la habitación donde tenían a Sasuke, pálida, con enormes ojeras bajo los ojos y de aspecto demacrado llorando a mares arrodillándose al lado de su hijo menor sujetando su mano como si tuviera temor de que en cualquier momento desaparecería, era una madre consciente de que en cualquier momento su hijo dejaría de respirar y solo escucharía el pitido de la máquina indicando que su corazón se habría detenido, le rompió el corazón verla así, incluso Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre serio que nunca perdía el temple tenía un semblante tan triste y los ojos rojos indicación que antes estuvo llorando, también estaba Itachi, su hijo mayor quien estaba igual o peor que su madre, él siempre fue sobreprotector con Sasuke al punto de hacer cosas inimaginables para separar al rubio de su virginal hermano menor cuando éstos eran novios y miraba que el rubio estaba tocando más de lo que debería. Sabía que no era el único sufriendo, que sus hijos, la familia de su teme e incluso sus padres y amigos de ambos la estaban pasando mal. El cáncer era la enfermedad más cruel que podría existir.

Se sobresaltó cuando su hijo mayor se acercó a él sin siquiera notarlo, llevando un tazón de ramen para que comiera algo, tenía días apenas probando bocado, desde que se llevaron a Sasuke de emergencia al hospital y ahora que estaban de regreso en casa a esperar lo inevitable lo que menos le importaba era comer.

Naruto miró a su hijo serio, dándole a entender que se llevará el plato de comida.

— No has comido nada desde esta mañana, si es que se le puede llamar comida a una galleta que te dio Naruko y a la ingesta indiscriminada de café.— el pelinegro bufó. La galleta la aceptó porque su hermana menor prácticamente se lo rogó.

— No tengo hambre y lo que menos deseo comer es ramen.

— Papá se va a enfadar si simplemente dejas de comer y te echas a morir, él ya está lo bastante mal como para que tú también te enfermes y terminemos perdiendo a ambos.

El ojiazul se sintió culpable al escuchar las duras palabras de su hijo, tenía toda la razón, si perdían a Sasuke solo les quedaría él. Ver a Menma de esa manera hizo que sintiera una opresión en el pecho, su hijo a penas y mostraba sus sentimientos, su personalidad era igual a la de Sasuke y en lo único que se parecía a él era en el físico, era su clon exceptuando que tenía el cabello negro.

Tomo el tazón de ramen e hizo el esfuerzo de comer algunos fideos, nunca había comido algo que le supiera tan mal, siendo que esta era su comida favorita.

Menma suspiró aliviado cuando su padre terminó de comer el ultimo fideo, al menos logró que esté comiera algo, desde que a su papá lo llevaron de emergencia al hospital lo único que el rubio consumía era una cantidad exagerada de café, además de su ahora inseparable cigarrillo, si su papá estuviera conciente seguro le reñiria por eso.

Menma escuchó un golpe a sus espaldas y volteo esperando encontrar el desastre que su hermano o hermana habría ocasionado, siempre que no afectará a su papá no pensaba reñirle a ninguno, ya estaban lo suficientemente mal como para que él los hiciera sentir peor a causa de su torpeza.

Al parecer quien entró resultó ser Satoru, que tenía las manos ocupadas con un juego de sábanas y sin darse cuenta las piso provocando la estrepitosa caída, lo ayudó a levantarse y poner las sábanas en uno de los muebles cercanos.

— Perdón Menma, solo quería ayudar trayendo las sábanas que la abuela Kushina mando para cambiar las que está usando papá.

— No te preocupes Satoru, papá aún duerme y seguro que padre no se molestó por el ruido y dudo que se haya dado cuenta.

El pequeño azabache asintió triste, al ver el estado de sus padres, uno en cama, delgado al punto de que solo era piel y huesos y el otro sentado a la orilla de la cama con la mirada fija en su papá sin siquiera parpadear y sujetando su mano de manera delicada como si está al leve apretón se rompería.

Satoru era un chico hiperactivo, siempre hacían llamadas de la escuela por sus travesuras, era tan parecido a su rubio padre en personalidad que era gracioso ver un mini clon de su papá Sasuke haciendo travesuras, eso era lo que siempre le decía su tío Itachi, pero desde lo sucedido a su papá Sasuke se había vuelto introvertido al grado de que apenas y hablaba, ver a su familia sufriendo, ver como su papá se marchitaba con cada día que pasaba acostado en una cama le quitaron las ganas de sonreír o hacer sonreír a los demás, sabía que su papá no sobreviviría, el pelinegro hablo con él y sus hermanos cuando supieron de la terrible enfermedad que este tenía, de cómo podría no sobrevivir al tratamiento y que ellos deberían ser fuertes cuando él no estuviera, Satoru los últimos meses llegó a pensar que su papá Sasuke se sanaria, que había vencido el cáncer, lucía tan bien, pero ahora, sabía que en cualquier momento cerraría los ojos y no los volvería a abrir, ya no vería unos ojos ónix viéndolo con ternura cada vez que le llevara los exámenes con las notas más altas del salón para luego felicitarlo, ya no tendría quién lo dejara ver televisión hasta tarde porque estaba enfermo y ni quien le preparará el mejor ramen del mundo, porque su papá ya no estaría allí para ellos.

Satoru soltó un pequeño sollozo, se prometió no llorar, ser fuerte como su hermano Menma, pero las lágrimas se negaban a quedarse en sus ojos. No quería que su papá muriera.

**_*******_**

Naruto estaba tomando una de las manos de Sasuke, tan delgada y reseca, ya no tenían la suavidad de antes, se la llevó a los labios dejando un pequeño beso en ella para luego tocarse la cara con esta, semejando una caricia que era tan común entre ambos, suspiro frustrado, estaban tan frías, parecían no tener vida, es como si la vida de su teme se estuviera escapando de su cuerpo poco a poco hasta no quedar nada, lo estaba perdiendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer, cómo podría vivir sin él en su vida, cómo el destino podía ser tan cruel con ellos y simplemente arrebatarle lo que más amaba en este mundo además de sus hijos. Él sabe que la muerte de su esposo es algo inevitable y que le prometió ser fuerte por sus hijos, pero solo imaginar una vida sin él, sin sus desplantes, su orgullo Uchiha en todo su esplendor y esos momentos de retos, riñas, esos estira y afloja entre ambos que eran el pan de cada día y su forma de demostrarse cuanto se aman, definitivamente era algo con lo que aún no estaba listo, su vida sin su azabache sería un infierno, pero lo soportaría, saldría adelante por sus hijos y porque se lo prometió, prometió no echarse a morir y volver a ser feliz, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera ser feliz de nuevo sin él a su lado, porque nunca podría encontrar a alguien más y estaba seguro que no permitiría que tomara su lugar, no sabía en qué diablos estaba pensando su teme al pedirle algo como eso. Estaba seguro como que se llama Naruto Uzumaki que eso nunca sucedería. Su corazón ya tiene dueño y no hay persona en el mundo que ocupe su lugar.

El ruido de un golpe sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos, trató de no darle importancia ya que además de él también estaba Menma en la habitación y se imaginó que algo habría dejado caer, pero al escuchar el sollozo que claramente no era de su hijo mayor lo hizo voltear a ver, encontrándose con Menma consolando a su hijo menor, su hijo Satoru la estaba pasando mal, todos sus hijos, pero él al ser el más pequeño de los tres, era el que más necesitaba de Sasuke y de él mismo. Al ser el más apegado a su papá, era quien peor estaba llevando la noticia de que en cualquier momento su papá moriría y no volvería a verlo, sabía que su hijo ya había entendido que su papá no regresaría, que esto no era como unos de esos viajes que Sasuke tenía que hacer por su trabajo y regresaría con un regalo para él y sus hermanos, su pequeño hijo por fin entendió que su papá muy pronto ya no estaría con ellos. .

Naruto se levantó de donde estaba sentado para acercarse a ambos, tocó el hombro de Menma para que esté lo dejara consolar a Satoru, se arrodillo frente a su hijo y limpio sus cachetes rojos por el llanto, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo le sonó la nariz provocando que está hiciera un ruido gracioso.

— Yo...— tartamudeo el pequeño azabache no sabiendo qué decir. No sabía si disculparse por molestar a su padre cuando estaba cuidando de su papá o simplemente llorar porque su papá ya no estaría con ellos y sentía un dolor feo en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar.

— Está bien,— le susurró el rubio al oído luego de abrazarlo. — llorá todo lo que necesites llorar mi tomatito, se que duele y si deseas llorar hazlo, nunca dejes de hacerlo por temor a lo que digan los demás, estoy seguro que el teme de tu padre tampoco se molestara, no es bueno guardar las lágrimas.

Cómo si eso era lo que el pequeño clon de su teme necesitará este empezó a llorar en su pecho, dejando salir todo el dolor acumulado, se le hizo un nudo en el pecho al escuchar los sollozos de su hijo acallados por su pecho, su pequeño estaba sufriendo y no sabía cómo ayudar a sus hijos una vez que Sasuke muriera, ni siquiera sabía cómo ayudarse él mismo. Una lágrima recorrió hasta la comisura de sus labios, a esta le siguieron muchas otras, esto era tan difícil, tan doloroso, se sentía tan impotente, sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera apresado por cadenas que le impedían hacer cualquier cosa con la que pudiera ayudar a su esposo, se sentía el espectador de una muerte trágica sin opción a ser el héroe que siempre salva la vida de la princesa, en este caso el príncipe.

Dos pares de brazos lo apretaron fuerte desde la espalda y el pecho casi aplastando a Satoru en el proceso, no sabía en qué momento entró Naruko a la habitación, pero se sentía bien ser consolado por sus hijos, sentir que no estaba solo, que a pesar de todo siempre contaría con ellos, más lágrimas fueron derramadas, ahora no solo por Naruto y Satoru si no también por Menma y Naruko, muy pronto pasarían a ser una familia solo de cuatro, muy pronto perderían el integrante más importante de esta y eso les estaba rompiendo el corazón poco a poco, donde quedaría una cicatriz que nadie podría sanar, pero que los haría más fuerte y más unidos.

— No estás solo papá, nos tiene a nosotros.— susurró la rubia entre sollozos.

— Naruko tiene razón papá, recuerda que somos la familia Uzumaki Uchiha y siempre nos enfrentamos a todo con la frente en alto, recuerda lo que papá dijo, que tenemos que ser fuertes y apoyarnos unos a los otros, que él ya no estaría con nosotros, al menos no en persona, pero...

— Que siempre estaría en nuestros corazones. — terminaron de decir los cuatro al unísono soltando pequeñas carcajadas que le regresaron un poco de alegría a sus vidas.

— Al parecer uno no puede tomar una pequeña siesta porque siempre habrá cuatro revoltosos que interrumpirán mi sueño de belleza. — dijo Sasuke con dificultad desde la cama observando con una media sonrisa a su familia tirados en el suelo, con los rostros mojados a causa de las lágrimas y uno que otro incluso con mocos.

Los cuatro voltearon a verlo y él les mostró su mejor sonrisa, despertó en uno de esos momentos en los que por lo menos tenía fuerzas para convivir con su esposo e hijos. Ver cómo los cuatro se levantaban a trompicones hasta llegar a él fue algo que le saco una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, momentos como estos eran los que pensaba disfrutar plenamente antes de que todo acabará, después del largo camino que fue combatir el cáncer, el tener esperanzas de alargar el tiempo que podría pasar con su familia y que estas mismas esperanzas se le fueran arrebatadas de golpe, fue lo que lo llevó a aceptar su muerte, podría ser alguien frio, que no suele demostrar sus sentimientos con facilidad a excepción de su familia, pero si había algo que nunca admitiría ni siquiera a ellos, es su temor a morir, no le temía a la muerte en sí, sabía que sería doloroso cómo lo han sido los últimos días de su vida, que dejaría de respirar y seguro sería como ahogarse aunque no estuviera bajo el agua, lo que a él le aterraba era no volver a ver a su familia, le aterraba dejarlos solos, no ver a sus hijos crecer, cometer errores, aconsejarles y nunca conocer a sus nietos, le aterraba no envejecer con su dobe, cómo sería la vida del rubio una vez que sus hijos tomarán sus propios caminos, el solo imaginar la soledad, las miradas perdidas viendo un retrato de la persona a quien amo y que todavía ama, no quería un futuro así para él y no es que sea egocéntrico, si no que eso sería algo que él haría una vez que sus hijos siguieran con sus vidas, él se aislaria del mundo, viviendo de los recuerdos que vivió con su ojiazul. Esa fue la razón de pedirle que rehiciera su vida, si el amor volvía a tocar a su puerta que le diera una oportunidad. Su mayor temor era lo que dejaría atrás.

— Ya que papá está despierto podemos darle su sorpresa. — exclamó su hija emocionada dando brinquitos.

La rubia había estado planeando esa reunión sorpresa para su papá, su cumpleaños sería dentro de unos días, pero debido a su salud sus abuelas le aconsejaron hacerlo cuando Sasuke estuviera consciente y con ánimos para celebrar su cumpleaños, sería el último cumpleaños que pasarían con él y quería que fuera especial. Así como sus hermanos y su rubio padre, ella había aceptado que a su papá solo le quedaban unos pocos días y quería que estos fueran los más especiales para este, que disfrutará en familia y que no se preocupara por ellos, estarían bien y una vez que él no estuviera ella junto con sus hermanos cuidarían de su padre.

Naruko siempre fue la consentida por todos, por sus abuelos, tíos e incluso por su hermano Menma, era la niña de todos, la única princesa que sus padres tuvieron. Su abuelo Minato siempre decía que siendo la única nieta mujer tenía derecho a malcriarla, teniendo 4 abuelos consentidores sus padres tuvieron que ser un poco estrictos con ella, aunque al darse la espalda uno de sus padres después de reprenderla el otro le daba mimos, pero diciendo lo que había hecho mal, a pesar de todo no fue una chiquilla mimada como muchas de sus compañeras de clases, que se les subía la fortuna de sus padres a la cabeza, a pesar de que ambas familias, los Uzumaki y Uchiha eran de las más importantes de Japón sus hermanos y ella fueron criados sin ningún tipo de prejuicios y con amor, su familia era unida y se preocupa por cada miembro de esta. Y ahora estaban perdiendo a uno de sus pilares, era algo que nunca podría aceptar, su papá estaba muriendo, se estaba consumiendo poco a poco, era como ver a una flor marchitarse luego de ser cortada, tan lento y doloroso hasta que la vida escapa completamente de ella.

Se levantó para poner en marcha el plan fiesta de cumpleaños dejando a sus padres dándose arrumacos, le dolía ver la devoción que ambos se tenían y como tal vez esta sería la última vez que los vería de esa manera, se le estrujó el corazón al ver la sonrisa de su padre y esa mirada devota mientras su papá lo reñía por alguna tontería que seguro su rubio padre dijo, ellos perderían a su papá y sufrirían por eso, seguro con el tiempo el dolor sería tenue, pero su padre, el rubio perdería su alma gemela, perdería su complemento, fue en ese instante, con esa estampa de sus padres en compañía de sus hermanos que Naruko se dio cuenta que no solo perderían al azabache, que en cierta forma perderían a ambos, que una parte de su padre, una muy importante se iría con su papá una vez que esté muriera.

Salió apresurada de la habitación para no ser descubierta, se dejó caer hecha un ovillo y lloró por sus padres, por su papá Naruto, porque sabía que él sería quién más iba a sufrir y rogaba a cualquier deidad que pudiera escucharla que le diera fortaleza a su padre una vez que su papá ya no estuviera con ellos.

Momentos después se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas, agradecida de que nadie la encontrará en ese estado. Bajo a la sala a buscar a sus abuelos, tíos y sus primos, todos estaban en casa esperando, solo esperando, porque sabían que no había nada más que pudieran hacer.

Cuando bajó encontró a sus abuelos hablando en un rincón mientras sus primos estaban sentados en distintas partes de la sala con sus teléfonos y a su tío Itachi y su tío Deidara en el sofá abrazados.

— Papá despertó. — dijo sin más llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.— Creo...— se aclaró la garganta.— Creo que es buen momento para su fiesta de cumpleaños

— Nosotras iremos por todo, tú ve arriba y disfruta de pasar tiempo con Sasu-chan.— le dijo la pelirroja mientras iba con Mikoto a traer todo lo que necesitarían para el pequeño festejo.

Los demás en la sala se levantaron apresurados, un Itachi entre emocionado y triste porque su hermano despertó, subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible sin causar ningún ruido que perturbara la tranquilidad de la casa seguido por Minato-san, su padre y el resto de la familia.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación esperaron a Kushina y Mikoto, quienes traerían el pastel y los gorros para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Sasuke. Una vez listos Fugaku abrió la puerta, Kushina le dio play a la canción de cumpleaños que ya tenía lista en su celular y Mikoto entró con el pastel en mano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando entraron a la habitación estaban padre e hijos alrededor de Sasuke, con el rubio sentado al lado de este abrazándolo de manera posesiva con una sonrisa en el rostro y con rastros de lágrimas al igual que sus hijos, ignoraron ese hecho y siguieron cantando el feliz cumpleaños, Itachi se encargó de ponerles el gorro a toda la familia y a un Sasuke enfurruñado porque nunca le gustó cómo esos gorros de fiesta lo hacían lucir como un idiota, según el, Itachi le sonrió y golpeó su frente con sus dedos como siempre suele hacer cuando se encuentran.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!— lo felicitó a lo que el azabache menor le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias. — fue toda respuesta que este le dio.

— ¡Felicidades! — le deseo el resto de la familia al unísono.

Mikoto se acercó a él con el pastel en las manos para que apagara las velas y pidiera su deseo.

— Cariño es hora, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo.— dijo Mikoto de manera maternal con una enorme sonrisa y aguantando las ganas de llorar, como todos en la habitación.

Sasuke cerró los ojos recordando cada uno de los momentos que pasó con su familia, todos aquellos momentos que pasó al lado de su hiperactivo dobe, de lo feliz que fue a su lado y de los hermosos hijos que tuvieron juntos. _"Deseo que sean felices, que la tristeza no empañe sus vidas y que encuentren el amor como lo hice yo con el dobe. Deseo que el vuelva a encontrar la felicidad."_ Miro esos enormes ojos azules curiosos y no pudo evitar sonreír y besarlo cuando este se acercó más a él.

— ¿Cuál fue tu deseo?— preguntó Naruto curioso luego de romper el beso.

— Si te lo digo no se cumpliría.

El rubio hizo un puchero inconforme.

— Te amo dobe.— fue lo único que le dijo el pelinegro a los arrebatos de niño de su esposo.

— Yo también te amo teme.— le respondió mientras lo miraba a los ojos tomando su rostro de la barbilla para que no apartará la mirada, todo el mundo desapareció para ellos, en esos momentos solo existían ellos dos en esa habitación, nadie más importaba, esa era su burbuja.

Iban a extrañar tanto esos momentos, ambos estaban conscientes de que ese podría ser su último adiós, sus últimos te amo, pero estaban seguros de algo, que la persona que tenían frente a ellos era la única que querían ver en ese momento.

El ojos ónix empezó a sentirse cansado, los ojos querían cerrarse por sí solos y estaba consciente que ese dolor intenso en el pecho y falta de oxígeno no era normal, estaba muriendo y estaba seguro que esa seria la ultima vez que estaría con su atolondrado rubio de ojos azules, quería irse viendo su hermosa sonrisa, deseaba verlo sonreír una última vez.

— Sonríe para mí.— alcanzo a decir Sasuke con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, fue solo un susurro, pero el ojiazul lo escucho con claridad al estar tan cerca.

Naruto lo sabía, esa mirada como la noche lo demostraba, a pesar del dolor y la tristeza que estaba sintiendo le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, el pelinegro le dio una mueca que parecía ser ser una de sus sonrisas torcidas y cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir.

Naruto lo cargo para sentarlo en sus piernas y lloro, lloro porque perdió al amor de su vida, a la razón de su existir, porque ya no vería esos hermosos ojos negros como la noche. Lloro hasta que una no tuvo lágrimas y cuando ya no tuvo lágrimas que derramar su corazón siguió llorando por el.

**_**5 años después** _ **

Un ojiazul con una hermosa mujer rubia del brazo estaban en la entrada de un cementerio esperando que el resto de su familia llegará. Ese día se estaban cumpliendo 5 años del dia que perdieron al miembro más importante de la familia Uzumaki Uchiha.

El hombre suspiró triste, a pesar de haber pasado algunos años aún sentía el dolor de la pérdida, después de su muerte la familia no volvió a ser la misma, se esforzaron por salir a adelante, disfrutaron de cada momento que pasaron juntos, pero siempre se sentía ese sentimiento de pérdida, sentían un vacío que nadie podría llenar.

— ¿Cariño? ¿Cariño?— la rubia prácticamente tuvo que gritarle para que le escuchará, su esposo volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos, sabía la razón y le dolía verlo con ese semblante triste cada vez que llegaba esa fecha.

— Disculpa hermosa, estaba distraído. ¿Que sucede?

— Te decía que Naruko me mandó un mensaje, ella y Satoru están llegando.

— Ya veo, están retrasados. — respondió aún pensativo viendo la hora en su teléfono.

Miro al cielo deseando de corazón que estuviera bien, estaba seguro que él ya se encontraba en la tumba de su papá, era el primero en llegar y estar allí por horas, ellos solamente le daban su espacio.

Escucho el sonido de pisadas a sus espaldas, seguro serían Naruko y Satoru.

— Menma, Ino disculpen la tardanza, el idiota de Satoru estaba otra vez perdiendo el tiempo en una galería.

— Eso no es cierto, estaba esperándote allí porque quedaba cerca de tu universidad baka.

— Lo que sea — le respondió la rubia restándole importancia.— ¿ Vamos a entrar o darle un poco más de tiempo?

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, no estaban seguros si era buena idea que su padre estuviera tanto tiempo solo en la tumba de su papá.

— Chicos entiendo que quieran darle espacio a Naruto-san, pero no creen que en estos momentos es cuando él más los necesita, él ya estuvo con Sasuke-san algunas horas, creo que es tiempo de que su familia le dé fuerzas y su apoyo incondicional. — Ino entendía que su esposo y cuñados quisieran darle esos momentos a solas a sus padres, ella también perdió al suyo y vio lo que sufrió su madre por este durante años y muchas veces dejarla a solas tanto tiempo empeoraba su estado emocional.

— Ino tiene razón, creo que ya es momento de que entremos. — Menma tomó la mano de su esposa y se encaminó dentro del cementerio con sus hermanos siguiéndolo.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata vieron a su padre arrodillado frente a la tumba de su papá donde al parecer ya había hecho limpieza por los rastros de agua en la lápida y un balde con una especie de cuchara de madera que yacía a un lado. Había puesto flores y una pequeña canasta llena de tomates, que era la fruta favorita de su papá y su libro favorito abierto además del incienso. 

Cuando estuvieron a la altura del rubio notaron sus mejillas llena de lágrima que a pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados están aún seguían cayendo sin que nada se los impidiera, era algo triste y doloroso de ver, su padre aún sufría la pérdida como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Ambas rubias y pelinegros se arrodillaron a cada lado del rubio juntaron sus manos para rezar, dieron las gracias por el buen padre que tuvieron y pidieron por sus padres, por el que les fue arrebatado y por el que se quedó con ellos, por que volviera a ser feliz y volviera a sonreír y sus ojos brillarán llenos de vida, sabían que él era quien lo estaba pasando peor y solo deseaban que él dolor fuera más llevadero, porque estaban seguros que el corazón de su padre le pertenecía a su papá y que este se lo había llevado con el.

**_**15 años después.** _ **

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba a sus nietos abrir sus regalos esa mañana de navidad, haciendo un desastre de papel y cajas por toda su sala de estar, sus sonrisas y gritos le llenaban el corazón de regocijo y de un calor que pocas veces sentía luego de la pérdida de su pelinegro.

Ya habían pasado 20 años desde que lo perdió, habían sido los peores años de su vida, nunca llegó a ser completamente feliz de nuevo, pasaba buenos momentos al lado de sus hijos, estos hicieron hasta lo imposible por qué no cayera en depresión y el rubio puso de su parte cumpliendo la última voluntad de su esposo, pero a pesar de tener a toda su familia a su lado, de ver crecer a sus hijos, de verlos volverse personas responsables, que formaban sus propias familias, el siempre se sintió vacío, con un hueco en el corazón al punto de ser doloroso, un dolor que nadie entendería porque no era un dolor físico.

Se carcajeo cuando vio cómo su pequeño nieto Izumi, hijo menor de Menma se lanzaba encima de su primo, nieto de Itachi, porque este le golpeó la frente con sus dedos, algo que su cuñado siempre hacía con su esposo causando una rabieta de su teme.

— Mira abuelo,— la vista del rubio fue bloqueada por una muñeca rubia de coletas que su nieta Nozomi prácticamente puso a centímetros de su cara. — se parece a mami, ¿Me ayudas a escoger un nombre?

Naruto sonrió enternecido, su pequeña nieta era la niña de sus ojos, la de momento hija única de Naruko y su esposo Gaara, era una pequeña copia de la rubia.

— Claro preciosa,— levantó a la pequeña y la sentó en sus piernas.

Fingió estar pensando, ya tenía una idea de cómo ponerle, pero no sabía si le gustaría.

— Abuelo.— le llamó apurada.

— ¿ Que te parece Sunny? su cabello es amarillo como los rayos del sol.

— Gracias abu, me encanta.

La pequeña se bajó de sus piernas y fue corriendo donde sus padres presentando a su nueva muñeca.

En el transcurso del día llegó el resto de la familia, la casa estaba a rebosar de gente. En algún momento Itachi se sentó a su lado hablando de cómo iban las empresas ahora manejadas por su hijo Menma y su sobrino Daiki y para felicitarlo porque sería abuelo de nuevo, Naruko está esperando a su segundo hijo.

El rubio no ponía mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, desde esa mañana se despertó con una sensación extraña, pero trato de no arruinarle la mañana de Navidad a nadie con sus achaques de viejo. Observo como todos estaban en diferentes rincones de la casa, su hija estaba en la cocina con Ino, las esposas de sus sobrinos y el chico raro Sai, que no tenía mucho de haber empezado una relación con Satoru. En una sala adjunta a la cocina estaban sus sobrinos con Gaara, Menma y Satoru seguramente hablando de negocios, mientras sus nietos incluyendo los hijos de sus sobrinos estaban en la sala principal haciéndole compañía a él, Itachi y Deidara. Sonrió al ver cómo había crecido la familia en todos estos años, volteó a ver a su lado derecho donde se encontraba la foto de su esposo con un pequeño jarrón de flores al lado, _"Debes de estar orgulloso de tus hijos y como te dieron nietos preciosos, eh Teme."_ Sonrió un poco mientras una pequeña lágrima corría hasta llegar hasta la comisura de su boca al sentir una caricia en su mejilla. Naruto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y por primera vez en 20 años ya no sentía ese vacío, por primera vez después de perder a su pelinegro se sentía completo.

**_******* _ **

Menma estaba riendo junto con sus primos y hermano a causa de lo que su cuñado Gaara les estaba contando, al parecer el torpe de su asistente cometió la estupidez de confundir el azúcar con la sal y a causa de lo asqueroso del sabor prácticamente le escupió el café en el rostro al probarlo. Este lo habría despedido de no ser porque era recomendado por su hermana Temari, la rubia era aterradora cuando se enojaba.

Estaba cercana la hora del almuerzo por lo que las mujeres de la casa estaban todas en la cocina, incluyendo al raro de su cuñado, no entendía cómo es que esos dos llegaron a quedar juntos, Sai, como es que se llama, es un pintor famoso, aunque él nunca escuchó de él, tampoco es que esté al tanto de lo que pasa en el mundo del arte. _"Tal vez por eso es raro, los pintores tienen fama de ser excéntricos."_ Pensó para sus adentros.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Naruko se encaminó a la sala, al parecer para llamar a todos para el almuerzo, todos sus sobrinos e hijos estaban en la sala con sus abuelos, su tío Itachi estaba platicando con su tío Deidara con el rubio sentado en sus piernas, aún se sentía avergonzado al ver que sin importar su edad esos dos nunca dejarían de ser tan empalagosos. Cuando vio a su padre se extrañó de verlo dormido en el sillón al lado de sus tíos con una pequeña sonrisa, él no solía ser del tipo de persona que se quedaría dormido en una reunión familiar y menos si es Navidad.

Naruko empezó a llamar a todos a almorzar y se acercó para despertar a nuestro padre.

**_******* _ **

Cuando abrió los ojos lo vio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el ojiazul pensó que estaba soñando, solo podía ser un sueño ver a su teme frente a él, más hermoso que nunca, estirando su mano para que la tomara. Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo.

— ¿ Cómo es que estás aquí? — pregunto el rubio cuando ya estaba de pie junto a él.

— Ya era hora de que estuviéramos juntos, ¿no crees? Nuestros hijos ya no te necesitan, pero yo si. — el pelinegro se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla.— hiciste un buena trabajo Naruto.

El azabache miró alrededor observando a cada miembro de su familia con una sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces el rubio supo que ahora nada ni nadie lo separaría de su azabache. Soltó una risa alegre mientras agarra al pelinegro de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo y besándolo de manera apasionada, atrayéndole aun más cuando sus lenguas empezaron a batallar. Rompieron el beso para luego unir sus frentes y disfrutar de la sensación de volver a estar juntos.

— Perdón por tardar tanto. — Susurro el rubio.

— Ellos te necesitaban.— fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

Ambos voltearon a ver por última vez a su familia aún abrazados para luego darles la espalda con una sonrisa en ambos rostros y desaparecer.

********* **

Menma al ver que su hermana no lograba despertar a su padre tuvo un mal presentimiento, se acercó a ambos con Satoru y el resto de la familia al ver que la rubia rompía en llanto abrazando a su padre, sintió un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho, cuando su hermana les confirmó que su rubio padre estaba muerto. Después de 20 años sus padres por fin estarían juntos de nuevo y aunque ahora ellos estén sufriendo otra pérdida les quedaba el consuelo de que ahora sus padres estarían velando por ellos.

**_****FIN**** _ **

* * *

**_ **Notas de autor:** _ ** **_**E** _ ** _ste OS lo escribi por la pérdida de alguien muy querido para mí, ella tenía cancer y estuvo luchando contra esta maldita enfermedad por más de un año, así que este One-shot es dedicado a ella y su familia. Algunas de las cosas escritas aquí si sucedieron en realidad, así que se puede decir que es basado en la vida real. Espero lo hayan disfrutado._

_Sobre mis próximos proyectos, empezaré a trabajar en ello. Gracias por leer y aun estar aquí._

_Besos y abrazos . Meg lonely!_


End file.
